Semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, semiconductor devices are becoming smaller and smaller in size while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. Due to the miniaturized scale of semiconductor devices, wafer level chip scale packaging (WLCSP) is widely used for manufacturing. Numerous manufacturing steps are undertaken in the production of such small semiconductor devices.
However, the manufacturing of semiconductor devices in a miniaturized scale is becoming more complicated. The semiconductor device is assembled with a number of integrated components including various materials with differences in thermal properties. Since many components with different materials are combined, the complexity of the manufacturing operations of the semiconductor device is increased. As such, there is a continuous need to improve the manufacturing process of semiconductor devices and solve the above deficiencies.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.